


i found home (within you)

by clawsnbeak



Series: Pynch Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College Student Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Sleepy Boys, Slow Dancing, the softest thing you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawsnbeak/pseuds/clawsnbeak
Summary: Adam walked up to Ronan and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head leaning on his boyfriend’s broad back.“It smells amazing,” Adam murmured in Ronan’s ear. He couldn’t see him but he knew that Ronan was smiling. Ronan placed one of his hands on Adam’s arm and stroked it affectionately.“It’s gonna taste even more amazing.”-Adam and Ronan are enjoying a quiet morning during the summer holiday together before Adam leaves for college.





	i found home (within you)

The Barns was quiet in the morning. Adam was getting used to waking up to soft sun rays shining through the window of Ronan’s old room and a warm body next to him. Sometimes the bed would be empty when Ronan had another one of his nightmares and didn’t want to wake Adam so he ventured downstairs sometimes and worked on restorations.

Today, Adam woke up alone, the space next to him still warm from where Ronan had gotten up not that long ago.

  
Adam took the time to reminisce about his old life. Never had he thought that he could have this. Someone to love and someone who loved him just as much in return. A place to go home to and a person who felt more like home and a place ever could. 

The connection they shared would only make it more difficult to leave for college in September. Adam had no doubts that they would and could survive the distance. They’re both loyal to each other and their entire relationship was built on a sort of trust neither of them ever had in another person. 

But the distance would be painful. It would be strange to wake up in an empty bed. To not hear Ronan singing from the top of his lungs in the shower. To not being able to cuddle up next to Ronan in the late evenings where they were just admiring the sunset and appreciating the silence that was finally allowed into their lives.

They would survive this, though. They had to.

Adam finally mustered up the will to leave the warm bed behind and head downstairs, only to be met with soft music playing from the kitchen.

  
Ronan was softly humming under his breath, flipping a pancake with practised ease.

Not many people knew this but since they moved into the Barns, Ronan was getting exceptionally good at cooking. Better than Adam had ever become. Adam didn’t mind though, he was benefitting greatly from it.

Adam walked up to Ronan and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head leaning on his boyfriend’s broad back. 

“It smells amazing,” Adam murmured in Ronan’s ear. He couldn’t see him but he knew that Ronan was smiling. Ronan placed one of his hands on Adam’s arm and stroked it affectionately.

“It’s gonna taste even more amazing.”  


“I don’t doubt it,” Adam sighed, closing his eyes again. He could have fallen asleep like this, leaning safely against Ronan.

“Kerah!” 

Opal’s voice carried through the hallway as she rushed to them, a stick in hand. She was beating random objects on her way over and Ronan rolled his eyes. Adam couldn’t help but laugh.

“I told you not to call me that,” Ronan told her slightly exasperated but Adam knew he was endlessly patient with her. Never did he think that Ronan would be this amazing with kids, even dreamt up ones. He should have known better from the way he cared for Chainsaw, how he cared for Matthew.

“Kerah! Kerah!”

Ronan gave up and turned back to making the pancakes. Adam called out for Opal instead and she rushed forward to him, hugging his legs. He laid his hand on her unruly hair and ruffled it.

“Come on, we’re gonna sit down and eat pancakes.”  
  
There weren’t many human foods that Opal ate, mostly she ate rocks and other things she found outside, but even she couldn’t resist Ronan’s chocolate chip pancakes.

Adam and Opal waited together patiently while Opal ranted in her own made-up language. Adam managed to look interested while having no clue what she was talking about. She was smiling though, so it was worth it.

When Ronan finished, he joined them at the table, the soft music still playing in the background. Ronan held his hand the entire time, only letting go when he had to cut off another bit of his pancake. Adam had never felt this loved in his entire life.

They finished eating quickly and Opal rushed away to play outside. Adam moved to bring the dishes to the sink in their small kitchen but Ronan grabbed his hands instead. 

  
“Forget the dishes,” he said. “ **Wanna dance?** ”

Adam didn’t answer but untangled their hands and put his arms around Ronan’s shoulders, his hand brushing through the hair at the nape of his neck. Ronan decided he wanted to let his hair grow out a bit and now that it had gotten longer, Adam couldn’t help but running his fingers through it whenever he had the chance.

They moved slowly to the music coming out of a radio Ronan had dreamt up a few nights back. It played music based on his mood. 

Right now, there was soft piano music coming from it and a female voice singing about love. Adam hid his smile in Ronan’s chest.

“I’m going to miss you when I’m at Harvard,” Adam confessed, burying his face in Ronan’s neck which he regarded as his safety spot.

“I know,” Ronan sighed, petting Adam’s hair, gently brushing over his deaf ear. “I’m gonna miss you too, Adam.”

“We’re gonna make it right?”

Adam had told himself many times that, yes, of course they would, but there were still some insecurities left. Some doubt that Ronan didn’t want this; a boyfriend who was away for most of the year, who left him behind in the house they now shared together.

“We will,” Ronan said firmly, now looking at Adam. Ronan had said it with such certainty that Adam felt himself choking up. Ronan caressed his cheek, wiping his cheekbone softly. “You’re not getting rid of me now, Parrish.”

Adam laughed and kissed Ronan chastely. Ronan angled his head to deepen the kiss a bit before tenderly kissing his forehead.

“We’re gonna get through this,” Ronan whispered, “don’t worry about it, okay?”

Adam felt himself calming down. Ronan’s words were reassuring enough to put his doubts at bay. He was sure he was going to get insecure about their situation again but he was also sure that Ronan would help me again as well.

They kept moving to the music with Opal squealing of joy in the background, no doubt having found another insect she found interesting. Chainsaw had awoken from her slumber and flew to rest on Adam’s shoulder.

Adam finally felt like he had found his home and he was never letting it go.


End file.
